


The End of a Trio

by Delightful_Devin



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: POV First Person, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightful_Devin/pseuds/Delightful_Devin
Summary: In which Honey Bun thinks back on the close friendship they shared with Vanellope and Taffyta, and realize that things can never be the same





	The End of a Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Honey Bun is my Sugar Rush OC who was temporarily deleted, along with a few other unnamed racers, as a result of the glitch in the Sugar Rush game caused by Turbo. After Vanellope reset the game, Honey and the others respawned with no idea of what went down in their fifteen year absence.

Things weren't always like this. We used to be so close, inseparable in fact. What happened? Where did things go wrong?

When I woke up, they told me that I and a few others had disappeared. That we'd been gone for fifteen years and no one remembered us in that time. For me, it only felt like I fell asleep for a few minutes. Everything and everyone looked the same when I woke up, except for the princess. It didn't seem like anything changed, but in truth, everything changed. Vanellope isn't even the princess anymore. She calls herself "president" now. She's become like a lone wolf now, almost always alone except for this one big guy with big hands she hangs out with. And Taffyta's become the biggest jerk ever. What's worse is that she and Vanellope are enemies now. How could this happen...?

When our game was first plugged in, none of the others in the arcade took us seriously, especially the other racing games. We were the youngest characters in the arcade, so everyone treated us like babies. Even when the gamers liked us and our game became one of the most popular racing games, everyone still treated us like we would never fit in.

We all hated it, but Taffyta was the first one to voice it. She wanted to prove to all the other games that we were the real deal, that we truly belonged in the arcade just like everyone else. To do that, she formed a little gang with Princess Vanellope and me, Honey Bun. Taff was the brains, Vannie was the speed, and I was the brawn. We called ourselves the Sugar Squad and together, we set out to prove ourselves on behalf of our game, Sugar Rush.

After hours when the arcade closed, the Sugar Squad would go around to other games, challenging them to races. Taff always had a plan, and with Vannie there to take the lead and me in case things went south, our trio was undefeated. Not a single team could beat us. Finally, we were respected as formidable racers. Finally, everyone took us, and our game, seriously.

One night, right as the Sugar Squad was about to go racing, someone entered our game. We'd never seen him around the arcade before, but he claimed to be "the greatest racer ever". Seeing as _we_ were clearly the best of the best, we told him to prove it. He gladly accepted our challenge, and even said he'd race on _our_ home track. So, we gave him a kart and lined up at the starting line. I admit that he was, and to this day still _is_, the most skilled opponent I've ever raced against. Neither Taff nor I could beat him, and Vannie won only by a small bit. In fact, if he had known the track better, I think he could've beaten even her.

When the race ended, he finally told us his name. Called himself Turbo. He said that he'd watched the Sugar Squad go against some of the best racers and he wanted to test just how good we were himself. We asked him what game he was from and why we'd never seen him before. That's when he told us his game was unplugged because of a glitch. Vannie, with her heart of gold, offered him to stay in our game. I don't remember how long he stayed with us, because it was around that time that I suddenly fell asleep.

When I was asleep, it felt like I was floating deep in the sea of code that was Sugar Rush. I could feel someone making edits to the code of the game, but I couldn't tell who was doing it and what exactly they were doing. It felt like something was missing, like things were being deleted, but I didn't know what. I kept trying to will myself awake, but I couldn't. I was like a ghost, searching for a body that wasn't there, yet I could still remember everything. At least, everything up until Turbo started staying with us.

And then suddenly, I woke up.

I was expecting a tearful reunion, complete with the secret handshake the Sugar Squad made up. But to my surprise, it took a minute for anyone to even recognize me. Vanellope was like a whole different person. All the other racers were different, too. They were meaner, and they reminded me of the way the other racing games treated us when we were first plugged in. The only ones who were the same were the three others who were asleep as well. Well, actually, we weren't asleep. Apparently, we were temporarily deleted.

Vanellope explained to me that after Turbo started staying with us, he somehow got into the code room and tried to delete Vanellope's code. It resulted in her becoming a glitch and that caused me and a few other racers to be temporarily deleted. Turbo locked up everyone's memories, so no one knew Vanellope was the princess, not even Vanellope herself. They all thought she was a mistake, so everyone, including Taffyta, bullied her for fifteen years.

Even though their memories were restored, fifteen years of bullying can't be magically undone. Things will never be the same between Taffyta and Vanellope. And me either. I don't know "President Vanellope" or Taffyta either. I'm still stuck in the past when we were the Sugar Squad. But my Vannie and Taff don't exist anymore and I can't force them to be who they used to be. This is the end of our trio, and I guess I just have to accept that no matter how hard it is.


End file.
